A Warrior's Revival
by Xavior Nightshadow
Summary: A Samus/Adam ficcy... technology allows Adam to be revived, and a new Fusion Suit to be built, just in time for a mission to Tallon IV


Chapter 1: Adam, Revamped.  
  
Author's Ramblings: I don't own Metroid. Or Samus. Or Adam. Anyway, I think Adam deserves another shot, so I'm gonna bring him back to life using a combination of Chozo and Federation science. Thank you, and read the damn fic already.  
  
From: DanielRathers@researchanddevelopment.gov To: CommanderSmith@execbranch.gov  
  
Federation Log, Project "Fusion" Staffing  
  
Daniel Rathers, Chief Scientist. Steven Morov, Metroid Expert Drake Roberts, X Researcher Samus Aran, Guard Duty/X Expert.  
  
After realizing the power of the Fusion Suit, we have aspired to build another. With the addition of Metroid DNA to the Fusion Suit itself, Samus has brought us perfect specimens, whether she knows it or not... the destruction of the Omega Metroid was a true loss to the project, as we could have used it to attract and capture the other SA-X. But luckily, we still have one. In any case, while the suit is nearly complete, we have been unable to find a volunteer. Samus, however, had a great idea. She suggests we download Adam Malkovich's consciousness directly into the neural network of the Fusion Suit, or, even better, directly download his consciousness into a kind of cybernetic body, which would then be able to use the suit. Of course, we need proper clearance, so I have emailed you with all proper documentation in order to gain the needed clearance. Please email me ASAP.  
  
From: CommanderSmith@execbranch.gov To: DanielRathers@researchanddevelopment.gov  
  
Your request has been brought in front of the Executive Branch and has gained clearance. Attached are all the documents needed to get the proper technology for the building of a cybernetic body for use by Adam Malkovich. At first, there were concerns, but after reviewing Adam's record, we have decided he can be trusted. That is all.  
  
Samus's Log.  
  
Well, they got clearance. I can't believe it. Adam's coming back... how odd. Even weirder is how they managed to find those Chozo documents that started the whole project... no, they didn't find them. I know the Chozo better. They're much to smart to leave them lying around... this is for some purpose. But what? I wonder... Still, Adam's back, so that can keep me busy for a while.  
  
Real world, Samus's PoV:  
  
As Samus finished typing, there was a knock at the door. She saved and shut down the computer, then got up, opening the door. And there he was... or at least the body they had made for him. He was wearing a Fusion Suit nearly identical to hers, but his helmet was off. His hair was black, and rather untidy, though it looked like he had tried to fix it. His eyes were a deep blue, and he had the same serious expression she remembered. "Well, it seems like duty calls already, Samus. Apparently not all the X were eradicated. Some of the X escaped through the airlock, and you know how they can survive in a vacuum. So we're headed to Tallon IV. Any objections, Lady?" A grin played over his face as he said this familar phrase, and he put his helmet on, hiding all but his eyes. "Adam? You're back, huh? Nice to see you, Commander." "I'm not your Commander on this mission, Samus. We're partners, remember? Anyway. We need a new ship, seeing as how your old one only has one bedroom, neh?" Samus grinned just enough she thought Adam wouldn't notice, and nodded. "So the Feds providing us with a new ship or what?" "Yep. It's docking bay three. Meet you there." Samus nodded as Adam walked out. He's really back... wow. No limit to technology these days, is there?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Mission to Tallon IV  
  
Author's Ramblings: Yep, this is gonna be a romance ficcy. And I figure if they can download people's memories onto a computer and clone Metroids, they can build a cybernetic body for use by Adam. Now, to Adam's thoughts.  
  
Adam's PoV:  
  
As I walk towards Docking Bay Three, thoughts race through my head... I'm back, through a miracle. Had it not been for the Chozo I would never end up here, like this. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad, but I've escaped death, in a way. Had the Chozo not left those documents, none of this would have started... And I wouldn't be able to see Samus again. That grin... I'm sure she never expected me to notice it, but I did. In any case, back to the mission... Why did the Federation hire me? It's my fault the X escaped, after all... Well, here I am. I guess I'd better go in. He walked into the Docking Bay, and stood by the ship. Samus walked in, on time as usual, and walked up to him. "So," She started, "How did they manage to give you a perfect copy of my suit? I got my power through the X..." "Well, you know when they took your suit for study? As they explained to me, they figured out to replicate your abilities they hadn't created data for yet." "That explains it. Shall we be going, then?" "You got it, Lady."  
  
Not too long after, they had reached Tallon IV... as well as half the Federation's army. "I thought this was going to be a solo mission, Adam?" "Apparently not. I think they've lost faith in you after the B.S.L. incident." Adam suddenly began to tinker with his cannon. "Something on your mind, Adam?" "No... just, it seems odd. Why did they choose you, the person who directly disobeyed orders, and me, the person who not only helped you, but let the X escape them in the first place, to hunt down the X?" "Same thing came to mind here. I guess they just think that we were the ones on B.S.L. during the incident, so we'd know the most about the X." Samus shrugged. "So, where to, Commander?" "I told you to stop calling me commander. The name is Adam, Samus. In any case, they want us to go to the Phazon mines. They know how the X seek power and knowledge, and they're sure to go for the Phazon. Some might be killed, but the others will mutate and become so powerful they'll be impossible to stop." "You have a point." Samus nodded. Having battled a Phazon-mutated Omega Metroid, she knew the potential of Phazon.  
  
Samus PoV:  
  
Phazon? The X with Phazon... that would be disasterous. And another thing bothers me... there was more than ten SA-X. Maybe one of them escaped... an SA-X, able to utilize Phazon? The Phazon Beam could slice through a Metroid in less than a second. We'd be no match if they got a hold of any kind of Phazon. That's it, then. We must stop them. And what about any remaining Metroids? They might help us stop the X, but they'd probably be no match for an SA-X if it got the Phazon Beam... Well, I guess it's time to go. Samus sighed, and put her helmet on. Adam did the same. Welcome to Hell, Adam. With that, they walked into the Phazon mines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell  
  
Author's Ramblings: This Chapter is devoted to Ry, who not only encouraged me to write this ficcy but also gave me an idea for a title, however indirectly ((I now try to at least try to fit in the faintest of refrences or similarities to his Funny Sessions continuum in titles and everyday speech... how many times have I used It's Only Innuendo now, Ry?)) And Moogleborg, who was my first reviewer! YAY! Anyway, the romance begins now, or soon.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
Samus looked around... the mines were exactly as she remembered them. As they walked through, she found her mind drifting more and more towards Adam, the man who had once saved her life, and now hunting the X with her... how odd the Chozo were. It still made no sense... everything so far had built to this... first, her discovery that Adam was indeed alive, in a way. Then, the Chozo blueprints on how to build the inner layer of the Power Suit, the one part of the suit the Federation could not replicate... and then, the clearance given by the Feds to revive Adam... what exactly was going on? What were the Chozo planning? Nothing seemed to make sense. If they could revive people like this, how come they didn't do it more often? Or were people walking among us who had been revived like that? She shuddered at such a thought. Adam noticed.  
  
"Something wrong, Samus?" "Just thinking..." But all thoughts were interrupted as a noise ripped through the mines, and a Hornoad lept at her, which she immediately froze with an Ice Missle and then blasted into oblivion. "Well, I guess it was a little much to wish that the X HADN'T managed to survive..." Adam nodded, looking somewhat disappointed. "Yeah, but it was only a Hornoad... a more powerful Hornoad than usual, but only a Hornoad. Something's wrong with that." "Yea... seems suspicious." Samus shrugged, moving deeper into the mines. "I mean, one would think the SA-X would have already attacked by now..." "The SA-X? You want that thing to show up?" "Yea, the sooner the better. That way, maybe it won't have found the Phazon and we can take it out." "Ah. I see. Well, then. Let's keep going, eh?" Samus nodded, and the both of them continued walking. "You know, maybe it's just that I'd wiped out the more powerful X? I mean, maybe it's wishful thinking, but while this definitely stinks of SA-X, maybe less X escaped then we thought?" "Possible, but unlikely. You know the X aren't easily killed." "Yea..." Her voice trailed off as they continued to move, but not just because she had focused on the mission.  
  
To the contrary, she found herself thinking more and more of Adam... she supposed it was no suprise they had made him look so similar to his old self. They probably had records of every scientist, commander, and bounty hunter in the galaxy. But it was almost eerie how much Adam looked like, well, Adam. The only thing missing was that odd look Adam used to have, the slightly cocky look that almost made his personality clear from the beginning... she supposed they just couldn't replicate that with a robotic body. Ah well. Why was she acting like a freaking giggling school girl over some guy, even if the guy had sacrificed himself to save her? It was strange for her to act like this... her thoughts snapped back, as more X came, this time the bird-like creatures from Sector 3. She and Adam both fired, killing several. Samus absorbed them and kept going, Adam trailing just behind her. "That was impressive." "Routine. You know, for a guy who just got a suit that powerful, you handle it well." "Well, there's something new. Praise from the great bounty hunter, Samus." Samus winced. Everyone picked on how different she was from the stereotype most people thought a bounty hunter would be like. "Let's just get on and find the SA-X, so we can shut this thing down, ok?" "Ok." Without another word, Adam began walking on, Samus immediately walking after him.  
  
Adam's PoV:  
  
Adam sighed to himself. He guessed he must have touched a nerve with the bounty hunter statement. He thought it was kinda funny, but then again, he could be rather sarcastic at times. Then, he noticed something hanging on the ceiling. It was like a red bat, except that instead of wings it had what looked like large, metal fists. Samus recognized them immediately. "Wait until they dive and then hit them with a missle!" Adam nodded, and walked towards one, then jumped back as it dived. Samus noticed something, though. The floor was cracked. Before she could warn Adam, he had fired a missle, and both were plunged into the darkness, fallen victim to a trap.  
  
Hook, line, and sinker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, after a hiatus the size of J. Lo's ass, I bring you... the next three chapters in AWR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: You're Not Alone  
  
Author's Ramblings: And now, the cliffie is fixed so it is no longer a cliffie because I give you stuff that happens after the cliffie! And the SA- X is now in play! YES, I GIVE YOU... THE SA-X, NEW AND IMPROVED! But remember, since there's so many SA-X's, I'll give you a hint on what SA-X it is by what it says and what it does. Remember, the main SA-X is much smarter, whereas the others aren't as intelligent and have pretty much one track minds.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
Samus sat up with a groan... her visor was staticy, so she took her helmet off a second to fix it. She put it back on, then stood up, looking for Adam... he was nowhere in sight. This could be a problem... She saw a tunnel in the distance, and walked towards it, hoping it would lead her either to Adam or back up towards the surface...  
  
Adam's PoV:  
  
Adam looked around. He had woken up just a little while ago... he saw a tunnel, and walked towards it, hoping it would get him to Samus before the SA-X showed up. He knew Samus had defeated the SA-X before, but he wasn't taking any chances. With that last thought, he walked through the tunnel, hoping desperately the SA-X was still busy.\  
  
SA-X's PoV:  
  
The bounty hunter was back. It had come to find the SA-X, apparently. From what it could get from their conversations... and now there was two of them. It would have to be careful, to test the newcomer's strength... and so it turned to one of the other SA-X, and ordered it to hunt down the two, preferably the man. He might know something of use. It nodded, and ran away. So... there is two of them now. But there's a lot more than two of us... A grin played over the SA-X's face, Samus's grin, only with less personality. As close as it was to truly being intelligent... it still was a soulless beast.  
  
Adam's PoV:  
  
There was a light, a kind of firelight it looked like. He walked on, figuring it would be a good place to stop and wait for Samus. She would no doubt look for some kind of light, probably thinking he would rest there while looking for her.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
She too had reached that same firelight, and was indeed thinking that was exactly where Adam would wait for her, and besides, it'd be a good place to repair her cannon, which was for some reason locked up. She walked on...  
  
SA-X's PoV:  
  
There was light up ahead, and from what it could tell, apparently both of them were walking towards the same light... it set out towards the light... they all entered the room at the same time.  
  
And ran smack dab into each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: A Dark Suited SA-X  
  
Samus's PoV: "Adam, it's the SA-X!" She jumped back, firing missles as fast as she could, Adam doing the same. The SA-X jumped over them all, and landed, firing the Ice Beam and hitting Adam. He was knocked down, paralyzed. Samus growled and fired several charged shots, all of them hitting the SA-X. Unfazed, it Screw Attacked Samus, who was shocked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Adam's PoV:  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Samus's scream rang clearly in his ears. He hopped up, and fired off his own round of charged Ice Beam shots, slamming the SA- X and turning it into a Core-X. Knowing its weakness, he waited for the eye to open, and then fired off several missles, cracking the shell. He jumped over the Ice Beam and landed next to Samus. "You okay?" Samus looked up, then stood, nodding. "Just fine, thanks. By the way, nice going." She absorbed the Core-X, though nothing happened since she already had an SA-X. "Hey, you've already killed one of these things on your own. I had help." "Well, you're not the great bounty hunter Samus Aran, now are you?" She chuckled at the joke, then turned to a fourth tunnel, the one none of them had come through. "That one ought to lead back up." She then turned to the one the SA-X had come through. "This is the one we need to go through, then." "Yea. It'll lead to whoever's behind this. The SA-X isn't so stupid as to take on two of us without becoming more powerful." Adam said, walking down the tunnel. Samus followed after.  
  
SA-X's PoV:  
  
So... the new one was just as powerful as Samus herself... if a bit less experienced. Too bad. It turned to a newer SA-X, but still one of the oldest besides itself. "So..." it said, in an odd, wavering voice, "How is the Phazon coming?" "Very well, actually." the SA-X said, "Except that it seems normal X cannot stand the Phazon. Only the SA-X." "Well, then, use the SA-X, you idiot! We need that Phazon immediately. If I don't have Phazon, I can't destroy them! I may be stronger, but you know how that Aran is. You ARE her, after all. She'll find a way to defeat me... but if I have the Phazon Beam, not even she can stop me!" "Certainly, Commander. And how shall we deal with the hunters? They are already on their way towards us!" "Use some of the other SA-X. The ones who've had earlier hosts... if the Ice Beam doesn't stop them, why not send in two from the Pyro unit?" The SA-X nodded. "Good idea." He turned to two other SA-X, wearing special dark red suits. "You heard the commander! After Samus and the other one, now!" They nodded and ran off. "Good... now, get to work on the Phazon. NOW!" It nodded again, and ran over to some other SA-X. "You heard him! Let's go!" With that, the SA-X immediately set off for the mines. "Well... looks like everything is in place... good." She drummed her fingers angainst her leg, grinning... the dark suited SA-X. The Phazon Suited SA-X.  
  
Pyro's PoV:  
  
"That arrogant Commander... she's so sure she's got Samus under control! I'll take care of her myself!" "Now, Pyro, cool off, won't you? I agree the Commander is a bit brash, but she was the second SA-X ever born. She's the most powerful SA-X still alive." "Whatever you say, Blaze. I still say she's a bit cocky." Pyro walked on towards the two bounty hunters, towards the Metroid DNA he could sense.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
So... the first SA-X was an unaltered clone of the original. She could only hope all of them were still unaltered. But that was wishful thinking. The SA-X moved fast, and they were ruthless, power seeking creatures. They would have at least found some way short of Phazon to transform, even if they hadn't gotten the Phazon itself. She turned to Adam. "If they could absorb those slimes and turn humans into those zombie creatures, maybe..." "Maybe they could absorb some other kind of creature and have some other effect? Maybe the SA-X could be mutated just by absorbing other creatures?" "Exactly. How'd you guess?" "Great minds think alike, Samus. And they already had several creatures from the satelite that could help them." "I know. Imagine if a Serris or Ridley survived." "An SA-X with the power of Serris or Ridley? It'd be tough to beat." "Yea." They kept walking, now fully aware that SA-X could have almost any kind of power imaginable. It was a disturbing thought, really. A perfect clone of Samus at full power, with the added power of Ridley-X or Serris? Hopefully that never happened.  
  
Blaze's PoV:  
  
That Pyro was a complete hothead... good news was, they were getting closer and they DID have the added power of a fire beam... Maybe they COULD handle these two. She started fiddling with the cannon, switching from the normal Ice Beam to her special Fire Beam. Well, she was almost there... time to test their luck.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
Samus heard a crash. She turned towards the noise to find two SA-X standing there, wearing dark red suits. "More of them! C'mon, Adam, let's get rid of them!" She fired off a couple Ice Missles to freeze them, but the missles were immediately hit with a fiery beam and melted, the fire still moving towards Samus. Shocked, she was enveloped in flame, which shorted out her cannon. She ran away, rolling and putting out the fire. "My cannon's overheated! I'm out of the fight for now!" Adam nodded, dodging his own fire blast, having seen what it could do, and fired off his beam, hitting the SA-X and shocking it rather badly. Samus rolled out of the way of several shots, her Ice Beam finally cooling down. She fired it at the already wounded SA-X, hurting it even worse. She then fired at the other, wounding it as well. A plan coming to her, she ran inbetween the two as they fired, the fire hitting them and melting them, and they turned into Core-X, which Samus quickly got rid of them with an Ice Missle each, and absorbed one, the other speeding towards Adam. Before he could dodge, it hit him... and his suit turned the same dark red Samus's had. "Huh? Why did the SA-X get absorbed? I thought only Metroid DNA could absorb them?" "I was supposed to not tell you this, but the Feds built your suit with the Metroid DNA in it so it would absorb the X instead of you. They did the same for me, said in my case it was so the X couldn't infect me." "You mean to tell me that my SUIT contains the DNA of every X I've ever battled? They took my suit for more than study, I assume..." "They have cloned Serris, but the place they were keeping it was destroyed and it apparently escaped into space..." "YOU MEAN TO SAY THEY'VE GOT A SERRIS CORE-X ON THE LOOSE? WELL NOW I'M SURE THE SA-X GOT AHOLD OF IT! THOSE IDIOTS! I WARNED THEM THE X WERE DANGEROUS!" "You know the Federation. They figured if they could use the X to some potential, it could be a great weapon, not to mention that it could be tapped in almost as many ways as a Metroid. You think they were cloning those Metroids for 'peaceful purposes'? They were using them to attract the X!" "Brilliant, aren't they? Figures... well, we best be getting on. The faster we get to the SA-X, the less likely it'll have gathered any Phazon."  
  
SA-X's PoV:  
  
"Impressive... of course, I never expected Pyro to stop them, no matter how sure he was he could do it. The right to killing Samus is mine and mine alone, though you can of course have the other... Adam, was his name?" She said this and turned to a SA-X in an odd suit, one who's armored plates looked more like scales... "Really? I can have him? For real? I'll take care of him, commander! And bring back his suit so you can free the X!" "Don't bother with bringing back the suit. Pyro and Blaze were fools... and this is a most interesting development. He hadn't had the X vaccine, and yet he absorbed Blaze. It's the suit, then? Very well, go to work. Kill Adam and bring me Samus so I can demonstrate just how powerful I've become..." She turned to the SA-X from before. "How goes the Phazon mining?" "Very well, Commander. We've already assembled some Phazon for your use. We're carting it up as we speak." "Alright. Quiksilver, you have your mission. Move out." "You got it commander! I'm on my way! See ya later! I'll take care of that pathetic human!" Quiksilver ran off, disappearing almost instantly with a white glow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Inevitable  
  
Author's Ramblings: Well, Quiksilver ((AKA The Most Annoying One)) is on the move, and trust me, this fic is going to be quite short. It's kinda my first fic I've ever written and if I finish it the first I'll ever finish. The other one will be slightly longer, though. But now, a fun little chapter that'll be really funny and really short, though not the shortest chapter.  
  
Samus's PoV:  
  
"Tired yet, Samus? We have been walking for at least two days. One would think you would need some sleep." "I'm just fine, Adam, thanks. You've asked me if I wanted to rest every five minutes for the last 2 hours now." "Just making sure. We don't need you worn out if another one of those SA-X appears. Sure the last two were weak to ice, but we might not be so lucky with the next one. Wait a sec, we've got a message from HQ. Problem is, I'd need to transfer the message to a computer similar to the ones on the station if you want to be able to speak back." "Forget it then. I don't feel like hearing them tell me off without be being able to speak back." "Alright." Adam began walking again, then turned back to Samus, grinning. "Sure you aren't tired?" "Yes, Adam, I'm sure!" Samus said, exasperated. "Now, let's get moving."  
  
A hour later, and about three miles if you counted the many times they had to jump up shafts thanks to cave-ins, they noticed a white dot in the distance. It kept getting closer and closer, rather rapidly. Suddenly it sped up, and Adam pushed Samus out of the way, diving away himself, as the thing ran right past them, right past where Samus was standing. The air behind him suddenly hit Samus, nearly knocking her off her feet. "Another SA-X!" Samus quickly leveled her beam with it and fired at him, but he dodged it easily. "I guess we know what happened to Serris now, huh?" Quiksilver nodded. "Yep. I absorbed Serris. Now, time to finish the other one and get you back to the Commander!" Quiksilver disappeared, reappearing behind Adam and kicking him in the back, knocking him to the ground. "Hmm. That was easy." Samus fired at him again, and once again he dodged. "Too slow, Samus!" He chuckled at the joke, only to be hit in the back by a blast from Adam. Quiksilver spun around, firing at him, then jumped to the side, barely dodging a blast from Samus. "Damn... pretty tough, aren't you two? Oh well..." He began to spin his arm, to the point where it became a blur... a white energy blast formed on the tip of the cannon, and he stopped. He fired the blast, Samus immediately firing back, but the blasts were cut in half by Quiksilver's. Samus dived out of the way, barely missing it. It slammed into the wall behind her, putting a huge hole into it. "Watch that blast, Adam. It'll cut through anything you shoot at it!" Samus fired off a few more blasts, hoping to finish it quickly, but Quiksilver simply sidestepped and laughed, firing another of the blasts... this time at Adam. The Fusion Suit, luckily, didn't break, and protected him from the full force of the blasts, but he was knocked down, nearly unconscious. Samus growled, and fired a blast at Quiksilver, which hit him, knocking him back. He tried to fire back, but all he got was a couple sparks... his cannon was locked up. "I'll be back for the both of you, trust me!" With that, Quiksilver disappeared, apparently running back to their base.  
  
"I need a nap..." With that, Samus fell down, asleep. 


End file.
